Íncubo a la dulce crema
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: ¿Del odio a la pasión hay un solo paso? Un descuidado cocinero, el mayordomo que destapa el deseo. Sebastian x Bardroy
1. Chapter 1

¡SALUDOS!

Decidí hacer un fanfict que será de Kuroshitsuji (2 capítulos), yaoi, y la pareja será Sebastian x Bard. Digo, está bien que el Ciel x Sebastian me gusta mucho, pero pues no sé, en cierto modo sí me llama bastante la atención *.*

**DISCLAIMERS:**

***El contenido de esta "obra" será sexualmente explícito (sexo entre dos hombres) Si te asusta, no crees poder aguantar o de plano no te gusta, ¡evítame la pena y NO LO LEAS! Y si eres menor de edad (creo que no, pero por si las dudas), estás bajo tu propia responsabilidad...luego no me culpes luego que tienes pesadillas o cosas similares). XD

***Los personajes mencionados NO ME PERTENECEN, ya que con de la mangaka Yana Toboso (Kuroshitsuji), así que no gano ni un centavo...es por puro entretenimiento.

* * *

CAP 1.

Me desperté de repente, sentí un frío súbito desde la nuca hasta donde termina la espalda. Miré adormilado por la ventana y aún estaba oscuro, el sol descansaba. Me senté en la cama, sacudí lentamente la cabeza poco a poco y volteé a ver a Finny y al señor Tanaka durmiendo como si nada malo o raro ocurriese. Me levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos, enciendo una vela gastada y camino por el pasillo. El reloj anunciaba las 5 de la madrugada. La pereza me gobernaba todavía, pero decidí que no volvería a la cama.

Bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina sin la idea de qué hacer. Agudicé el sentido del oído para ver si no habían ratas o cualquier bicho que rondara por las proviciones. Coloqué la vela en la mesa y me senté. Contemplé la pequeña pero hipnótica que resplandecía...¡era linda!

-Ojalá te levantaras todos los días a esta hora.-dijo una voz que estaba detrás de mí. Sobresaltado, pude ver que era Sebastian y me senté correctamente de nuevo.

-¿Acaso tú no duermes o qué? ¿Eres una especie de vampiro o algo así? -le dije mientras encendí un cigarro que había sacado de un cajón de la alacena de madera.

-No me consideres tan bajo. -sonrió el mayordomo que siempre me regañaba por tratar de hacer mis proezas culinarias. -Supongo que los otros dos siguen en el más profundo sueño.

-¡Tú lo has dicho! -gruñí.

-Entonces ya que estás despierto y andas de acomedido, ayúdame a hacer el desayuno. -prendió el horno y metió una mezcla amarilla ahí.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás borracho o qué? -lo miré más extrañado que de costumbre. -Tú siempre te quejas que soy un bueno para nada y no me dejas usar mi lanzallamas.

-Porque si me ayudas, te recompensaré deliciosamente- volviendo su mirada penetrante hacia mí y esbozando una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, como que algo en su retorcida mente revoloteaba.

-¿Vas a usar tu pijama por el resto del día? ¡Vístete, que no te quiero ver en esas fachas! -me llamó nuevamente la atención Sebastian.

-¡Bah! No es necesario que me grites... -repliqué y tiré mi cigarro por la ventana.

Una vez ya con mi uniforme regresé a la cocina y encontré al mayordomo batiendo una crema. Por alguna extraña razón en cierta manera me sentí hipnotizado por los movimientos que hacía.

-No te quedes contemplando el vacío y dame por favor el refractario redondo de cristal que está a tu izquierda. -me ordenó y con el sonido de su voz hizo que volviera a la realidad.

Tomé el recipiente y se lo dí. Luego en él colocó una capa de frutas cortadas en pequeños pedazos bañados en almíbar y enseguida virtió la crema. Con una palita esparció la crema uniformemente.

-Pruébala y dime qué tal está. -me dijo.

Agarré una cucharita de plata del cajón y en cuanto ya iba a probar, Sebastian me arrebató el cubierto.

-¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES? -me enojé. -¿Quieres que pruebe esto o no?

En eso, él metió su dedo índice a la crema y lo puso muy cerca de mis labios. Yo lo miré y me dí cuenta que sus ojos estaban inundados de una mórbida fruición. Por fin introdujo su dedo a mi boca. Sabía bien...no lo voy a negar. Comenzó a lamer mi cuello con suavidad, pero reaccioné y con mi brazo me zafé de golpe para librarme de sus manos.

-¡Ahora sí llegaste al límite, Sebastian! -le grité furioso. -¿Por qué haces esto?

-Digamos que simplemente quiero ser tuyo, ¡y con lo que me gusta provocar! -sonrió mientras que me sujetaba de los hombros y paso a paso me puso en contra de la pared. Ahora sus labios besaron los míos y esta vez no opuse resistencia.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2.

Continuamos besándonos. Sebastian exploró con su lengua la mía mientras que yo me aventuré a mordisquear delicadamente sus labios. Mis manos rodearon su cuello, desaté con cuidado la corbata, la enredé en su cuello, lo atraje hacia mí. Sus brazos también se refugiaron en mi cuello. Mientras que con una mano yo sostenía la corbata, con la otra, mis dedos desabotonaban su camisa blanca e impecable y recorrieron su pecho. La corbata negra cayó al piso.

-¡No te detengas, Bard! Ambos sabemos que nos gusta...-me susurró él al mismo tiempo casi que lamía juguetonamente mi oreja.

Obedecí. Ahora yo fui presa de sus manos porque éstas comenzaron a acariciarme la cintura, me quitaron el mandil negro que la cubría y buscaron con tanta confianza en mi entrepierna hasta que dieron con mi cremallera. Me preguntó con la mirada que si me ayudaba a correrme. Mi respuesta: con mis manos giré su cadera para que él estuviese delante de mí y él por fin yo lo acorralé a él contra la pared.

Acaricié sus cabellos negros y le besé el cuello...¡su olor era maravilloso! Desabroché los pantalones del mayordomo y éstos poco a poco sucumbieron a la fuerza de gravedad. Desabroché mi cremallera y casi de golpe lo penetré. Sebastian no decía una sola palabra, pero por el ritmo de su respiración me di cuenta que ya estaba muy excitado. Mi boca seguía aferrada a su cuello mientras que seguía embistiéndolo.

-¡Sebastian, ya me voy a venir! -jadeé.

-Entonces déjalo y no te vayas a contener...-murmuró y trataba de besarme.

Entre más llegábamos al clímax, mis embistes se hicieron más violentos...¡y al fin ambos eyaculamos! Él en la pared y yo me acabé dentro de su cálido interior. Poco después, Sebastian se puso su ropa como debía estar desde un principio y yo encendí un cigarro.

-Supongo que ahora terminaré el pastel. -dijo mientras limpiaba el horno.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan campante después de esto? -le pregunté un tanto intrigado. Y es que en realidad no traía ni un solo signo de cansancio y/o agitación.

-Tengo un pequeño secreto, pero no te lo puedo decir...ahora. -suspiró.

De pronto, los pequeños y primeros rayos del alba invadieron inesperadamente la ventana. Miré que el sol salía ya de su descanso y ya no pude pensar en nada más.

El día transcurrió de modo normal. Después del desayuno, el joven Amo y Sebastian fueron a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas y de ahí iban a visitar a Lady Angelina. Maylene, el señor Tanaka (con su inseparable taza de té japonés) y yo estábamos sentados afuera sobre el pasto sin hacer nada. El día era nublado, y pues la verdad no queríamos hacer gran cosa. Mientras el ocio nos invadía, Finny jugaba con Pluto con un enorme tronco viejo y hueco.

-Hoy es de estos días en que no se apetece esforzarse ni hacer nada. Bueno...yo estoy jugando con Pluto, pero ¿para qué el día está nublado? -decía Finny al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el gran hocico del Perro-Demonio.

-Tal vez vaya a llover-le repliqué.

-¡Nah! Por lo menos ahora no. El aire no se siente húmedo. Lo que debemos hacer es aprovechar este rato que estemos solos...sin Sebastian detrás de nosotros regañándonos, es más llevadero estar aquí, ¿no lo crees?

No respondí ya porque mi mente se fue a otro lado. Lo que apenas alcancé a oír y sólo como un murmullo fue que Maylene había respondido por mí. Ahora que lo pienso, todo ese rato y posteriormente "estuve en las nubes". Digo, no es que me sintiera totalmente enamorado de Sebastian por lo que había pasado en la madrugada, pero la verdad es que no pude evitar recordar esos momentos de lujuria deliciosa. Espero que los demás no lo hayan notado.

Pasaron las horas y ni señales de vida mostraron el joven Amo y Sebastian. Incluso pasó la hora del té y no regresaban. No es que nos (me) preocupara, pero es inusual que por lo menos no avisaran. Poco después que nosotros bebimos el té y comimos algunas sobras de bizcochos del día anterior, oímos ladrar a Pluto. Ya están de vuelta.

-Creo que ahora sí se tardó de más, joven Amo-dijo Finny acercándose a nuestro amo.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? -le planté un coscorrón para que no hiciera comentarios de metiche y chismoso.

-¿Quiere que le prepare el té, joven Amo? -le preguntó Sebastian.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió directamente a su estudio sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Acaso el joven Amo está de mal humor? -preguntó Maylene un tanto preocupada.

-No. Sólo está un poco apabullado por algunos comentarios de Madame, pero nada más. Y a todo esto, ¿qué hicieron ustedes aquí? Seguramente perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, no, más bien, sin hacer algo de provecho.

-Pues ahorita estábamos terminando de tomar el té con las sobras de ayer... -declaró Finny. Sebastian nos echó una mirada fulminante pero se quedó callado.

-Ahora para que se entretengan les diré qué van a hacer. FINNIAN: Quiero que quemes toda la mala hierba sin ayuda de Pluto y tampoco me interesa que ya vaya a oscurecer. MAYLENE: Acomoda toda la loza sin quebrarla y saca todas las sábanas y edredones de las habitaciones y pónlas en lejía, jabón y agua para que mañana temprano las laves. BARD: Aún veo que no has volado la cocina...

-¡No querrás que vuele la cocina! ¿O sí?

-Vas a limpiar la cocina a consciencia. Haz otro comentario chistoso y me encargaré de que Pluto te calcine. ¡Y pobre de ti si veo una sola mancha de mugre en el piso, paredes y estufa! ¿Y qué es lo que hará el señor Tanaka?

El pobre señor Tanaka ya estaba durmiéndose como las gallinas: sentado. Sebastian le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le sugirió que tomara otra taza de té.

-¿Y qué están esperando? ¿Un beso de motivación o qué? -nos regañó y cada quién nos pusimos a hacer lo que se nos había ordenado.

Yo no sé cómo les estaría yendo a mis compañeros, aunque pensé que les iba mejor que a mí hasta que oí el grito de Maylene y un estrepitoso caer de platos y tazas de porcelana. Pero en lo que a mí respectaba, preferiría pelar una tonelada de papas que limpiar. Acomodé las botellas, quité basura y residuos de comida, limpié y desescombré los cajones.

Ahora lo que me faltaba era fregar el piso y las paredes. Irónicamente el piso no estaba tan sucio como las paredes. ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACE SEBASTIAN PARA QUE LAS PAREDES ESTÉN LLENAS DE COCHAMBRE? ¬¬ Bueno, mejor ni me quejo. Busqué en los estantes y encontré un envase de vidrio que tenía la etiqueta de AMONIACO. Con un pedazo de estopa remojé el amoniaco y directamente comencé a tallar.

En menos de un minuto el cochambre se despegaba casi mágicamente, pero en menos de ese mismo minuto sentí la garganta irritada y tosí como loco. En eso, el olor penetrante del amoniaco golpeó mi cabeza y ya no supe de mí después. Desperté y por unos segundos no reconocí el lugar. Yacía en la cama y miré todos los rincones de la habitación y aún así no podía reconocer todavía el cuarto. Había muy pocas cosas ahí dentro: el armario con muy poca ropa, una pequeña cómoda con un quinqué gastado, la cama, un baúl aburrido en el piso y una mesa. La pared estaba casi desnuda de no ser por un sólo espejo oval y el retrato de cuerpo completo del joven Amo. Sobre la mesa, un florero de cristal con un pequeño racimo de rosas rojas.

-¡Por fin despertaste! -dijo Sebastian mientras entraba aquí.

-Tengo dos preguntas. La primera: ¿Qué me pasó? La segunda: ¿De qué es este cuarto? -observé mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-Respuesta uno: ¡Tú sí que eres tarado! ¿A quién se le ocurre utilizar el amoniaco solo para la limpieza? Lo que debiste hacer fue mezclarlo con agua para fregar, porque éste es casi veneno puro. Y a consecuencia, al oler la sustancia te desmayaste. Respuesta dos: Estás en mi aposento.

-¿Tu qué?

-Cómo se nota tu falta de cultura. Mi cuarto, pieza, habitación, alcoba...

-¡Ya, ya, ya! Ya entendí el punto...-lo interrumpí y me levanté casi de golpe. -Bueno, ya me siento mejor, así que fue un enorme gusto haber platicado contigo y seguiré con la limpieza y ahora sí tomo en cuenta tu consejo.

-Me temo que no podrás hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que pasa?

-Ya casi es medianoche, todos están dormidos y si el joven Amo llegase a despertar por el ruido que hagas en la cocina, en el lío que te metes.

-¿Tanto tiempo me quede noqueado? Como sea, mejor me voy a mi propio lugar y ya.

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche? -dijo Sebastian coqueto. -Lo que queda de esta noche será espléndida. El viento arrecia y los rayos y truenos se hacen ya presentes...

La sola idea era irresistible, pero ya no pude seguir pensando porque ya Sebastian me estaba abrazando. Poco a poco ambos nos quitábamos la ropa y de súbito él me quita el pantalón con todo y ropa interior. Confieso que me aterró eso, pero ya estaba excitado. Mi amante acarició suave y lentamente mi miembro. Acercó su cabeza e introdujo eso a su boca. Succión, saliva, carne, pasión, sudor...todo en conjunto al borde del éxtasis. Quería decirle tantas cosas, que lo deseaba, que ya me estaba haciendo adicto a su cuerpo y a su forma de entregarse...pero sólo podía acariciar su cabeza, tocarle sus negros cabellos.

-Yo también te deseo...-me dijo como si estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos. Le hubiese replicado, pero estaba lleno de placer.

De repente se oyeron unos truenos muy estridentes y la lluvia caía con mucha fuerza. Al parecer, mientras más excitados estábamos, la naturaleza se ensañaba. Un rayo furioso acompañado de un horrible trueno cayeron en la punta de un árbol muy cerca de la mansión, pero no le tomé importancia...la misma lluvia apagará el fuego. La tormenta eléctrica se aplacaba pausadamente, aunque la lluvia continuaba de una forma más tranquila. Esa misma lluvia diluyó nuestro clímax. Sebastian subía por mi cuerpo y me besó apasionadamente mientras que yo le correspondí con unas caricias en su espalda. Había algo raro en él. Yo tenía el bochorno del esfuerzo carnal, mi temperatura corporal aún no bajaba del todo, pero Sebastian parecía estar más fresco que una lechuga.

-Ahora soy yo el que te va a poseer. Pero antes tienes que saber algo de mí.

Como si fuese una especie de conjuro, nuevamente la tormenta eléctrica apareció de súbito y con más violencia.

-Esto es sólo una fachada- continuó. -Yo soy un demonio vestido de la carne humana.

-¿Qué tipo de mala broma es esta? -me reí incrédulo a sus palabras. -¡No me digas! Eres un demonio aburrido que subió del Inframundo y quiso probar ser un mayordomo y está al servicio del jefe de una familia inglesa de alcurnia...

-Diste en el clavo con algunas cosas, pero otras simplemente son mentira. Lo que sí te digo es que me tienes que creer, y te lo voy a demostrar.

La piel de Sebastian despedía plumas negras, de cuervo, para ser más precisos, y éstas lo cubrían. Sus ojos escarlatas se intensificaron más con un brillo terrible. De su espalda salieron dos enormes alas negras y el color de su piel era negro puro como la noche. Su sonrisa descubría unos colmillos y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón muy altos, como si fueran de piel.

-¿Satisfecho? -me preguntó con una voz aún más grave y ronca. -¿Qué no tienes miedo o ya te quedaste paralizado?

-¡Ya te creo! Pero me pareces hermoso...-apenas balbuceé.

Sebastian o como quiera que que llamase...el caso es que era tan atrayente. Yo ahora iba a ser suyo y me tenía prendido de su mirada y de esa sonrisa diabólica. A pesar de su apariencia, tenía ese mismo olor cuando me enredé con él en casi amanecer. Me tomó de los hombros y me abrazó muy fuerte. Mordisqueó mi cuello.

-¿Entonces eres un vampiro o demonio? -bromeé.

-Ya te dije que no me compares con esos infectos seres. Ellos son tan vulgares que beben la sangre humana. Un demonio se devora el alma entera de la víctima.

-¿Devorarás mi alma?

-No, aún no es el tiempo ni la hora. -me miró y me sonrió. -Pero por ahora serás mío aunque te duela.

Él se sentó al borde de la cama y sin dudarlo me senté en su entrepierna. Besaba con hambre mis hombros y yo le acariciaba sus piernas. De pronto sentí que algo se me "entumía".

-Haz que no me vaya a doler...-murmuré.

-No te prometo mucho.

Se aferró a mi espalda y cuando me tenía en sus garras, me penetró con la misma intensidad o aún más de lo que yo se lo hice anteriormente. Al mismo tiempo me masturbaba y yo no pude parar de jadear...ya el esperma de ambos estaba saliendo y él me tomó ahora de la cadera y me avienta bruscamente a la cama. No sé cómo, pero hizo que me pusiera en cuatro y siguió penetrándome. Era muy doloroso, pero no quería que se detuviera. Varios embistes después llegó nuestro orgasmo.

Pude notar que él quería más. Yo de igual manera. Ya era su presa. Entonces mi cuerpo se puso encima al suyo y también dejé que fuera de su propiedad. Una parte de sus alas cubrían mi espalda y me acariciaban con gran delicia mientras que nuevamente introducía poco a poco su miembro en mí. Busqué su cara, lo abracé y nos besamos, nuestras lenguas se juntaban al ritmo de la pasión. Más, más, más, más y más cerca...la eyaculación tardó un poco más (yo terminé en su vientre), pero nos invadió a ambos simultáneamente. Luego acerqué mi mano a mis nalgas para sentir la semilla desparramada de mi amante, pero me asusté porque era sangre oscura.

-No te alarmes, no es tu sangre. Ese es el color de mi semen.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y me quedé profundamente dormido. Sólo sentí que me había besado la frente deseándome un dulce sueño. En definitiva ya no hubo ni tormenta ni lluvia.

El alba. El sonido de los pájaros y los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana me hicieron despertar. Sebastian no estaba en la cama, estaba en la puerta ya como humano y vestido como siempre.

-¿Esto fue un sueño? - pregunté aún adormilado.

-Para tu fortuna o desgracia, no.

Iba a contestarle pero de pronto se oyó que tocaban la puerta escandalosamente. Era el joven Amo que ya se había despertado. ¡Cosa rara! Por lo general Sebastian es quien lo despierta.

-¡Sebastian! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡Abre esa puerta que no tengo todo el maldito día! -gruñía y golpeaba la puerta. Tomó una pausa y abrió de súbito la puerta y claro, nos encontró juntos. Sebastian a punto de salir y yo desnudo, enredado en las sábanas y en la cama.

-¡Díganme que no pasó lo que creo que estoy pensando! ¡Olvídenlo, no me interesa! -resopló el chico. -Si van a andar con mariconerías, ¡HÁGANLAS FUERA DE ESTA CASA! ¿Les quedó claro?

Sebastian asintió y yo de plano no supe qué contestarle.

Cuando el joven Amo se retiró, Sebastian se acercó a mí.

-¿Y tú que esperas? ¿El beso de los buenos días?

-¡Sí, por favor! -repliqué con un toque de cinismo.

-¡Ya estabas advertido! -dijo él. Abrió la ventana, llamó a Pluto con un silbido, me tiró por la ventana así desnudo e hizo que me persiguiera con fuego salido de su hocico.

-¡CÓMO ERES MALO, SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! -le reproché mientras trataba de salvar mi pellejo y de que no me rostizara Pluto.

El mayordomo no pudo evitar reírse y cerró la ventana.

*****F I N*****


End file.
